


The Devil's Calling

by XSleepingSirenX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Demons, Devils, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSleepingSirenX/pseuds/XSleepingSirenX
Summary: When the life of a teenage girl gets nowhere but down, her hopes of a better life seemed more like wishful thinking. And who could blame her, she's an outcast; a loner by many. Until one day she ran into a boy who took an interest in her the moment they met. The two growing fond of each other fairly quickly. But why her? It's not like she has so much to offer. She was a curse in most people's eyes, a burden. Well, fate has its way of bringing the most unlikely changes to a person's life. Maybe it was a sign that things could be looking up for her, and for the better. But she couldn't be farther from the truth. As time goes on, strange things begin to happen. Reality unfolding these connections and memories she's never had before, piece by piece. The more involved she becomes with this boy, the more she learns things about herself she can't explain. So Is it just coincidence? Is she just going insane? Or is there something else much greater working behind the scenes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

It was a cold and stormy nightfall. Lightning cracked through the sky as thunder broke through the clouds. The rain spat down harshly to the ground, drenching the earth. Far into the woods near an abandoned road sat an old worn down church. Faint sounds of crying were barely audible over the pelting water hitting the desecrated building.

Inside was a poorly kept sanctuary, broken pews and stripped paintings. Far up front, on top of a podium lie a baby wrapped in white linen. The whimpers of the small child rang through the church. Here and there, candles were lit leaving a dim aura. The baby whaled cries as the sound of the storm drowned more of it out. 

Suddenly the creaking of a wood door broke off the tyrant of rain battering the windows. Out of the darkness a woman dressed in black slowly emerged. Quickly she approached the infant as more cries came from the small one in desperation. The woman gasped in shock as she pulled the baby from the podium and into her arms. Inspecting the baby, she cooed and rocked them in an attempt to soothe the crying. 

The storm thrived on. Lightning cracked at the rooftop of the church, earning a jump in shock from the worried female. The woman took the small child into another room and laid them onto a cot where they slept soundly away from the disaster that tore through the night. The last thing that was left for the unlikely two was the prayers of a nun as she spoke blessings over the sleeping child. Only God knew what to make of this abandoned child.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early morning in the town of Crescent Falls. The sun was shining down, gradually warming the earth of the previous nights cold chill. The birds chirping melodies as they flew by. 

Peeking through the window blinds, a young girl stood inside her room watching the morning mist evaporate. Every so often catching glimpses of sun rays peeking through the clouds. With a turn of her heel, she quickly swiveled her body to continue getting ready for the day. Sitting down in front of a mirror to brush her raven black hair. 

Her gaze broke momentarily from her reflection to glance at the time on her bed stand. It’s almost 7:30 am. She sighed and put down her brush, standing to her feet. Checking her appearance one last time, she adjusted her white blouse over her shoulders. Her lips curling into a gentle smile. 

Stepping out of her room, the girl was greeted with the strong smell of coffee filling her nose. Trotting her way down the staircase to see her mother eating breakfast at the table. 

“Morning,” she expressed. 

Pulling attention away from her book, the woman gave her a dissatisfying glare. To which the girl frowned at before shuffling into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee to-go. 

“Your brother already left for school, why didn’t you wake up?” Her mother questioned, returning to her book. The girl paused and gave her a confused expression. "No one woke me up.” 

“You have an alarm on your night stand, why didn’t you set it?” She further interrogated. 

“Because Derek said he’d come and wake me.” She defended, knowing her mother wouldn’t believe her. The woman let out a disappointed sigh, placing a marker in her book before setting it down. Her mother looked over to her with a scowl. 

“Well I was never informed so who’s fault is that?"

The poor girl hung her head down in defeat. Sulking over to the front door to put on her shoes. Her mother kept watch of her, preparing for her to retaliate before retorting.

“I’m not driving you to school either, you’re just gonna have to walk.” 

“Ok,” The girl sighed. In her defense, she kept her inner remarks from surfacing so her mother wouldn't argue. It was the last thing she needed since it's all her mother loved doing with her.

Putting on her jacket and grabbing her bag off the floor, she swung it over her shoulder — opening the front door. Hastily, she walked out and closed it behind her, not even saying goodbye. Feeling the cold misty morning sticking to her skin, she felt a sense of relief as she inhaled the air. Striding away from the house. It seemed the further she walked, the better.

When it came to her relationship with her mother, it was pretty obvious she isn't fond of her. In fact, most of her family feels the same way. It only made sense to her by reminding herself she's not related to them. She's adopted. Unfortunately this is how the life of Grace Winchester has been since moving to this town. 

She's been adopted multiple times, but it always came down to her returning to the orphanage for unknown reasons. One minute she's adopted by a happy family, things work out fine for the first few months. Next thing she knows they get tired of her and send her back. Even the orphanage she was brought to didn’t know how to handle the situation either. All she knew was that they were sick of her too. 

It wasn’t until she turned 15 did she finally end up in a permanent home here in Crescent Falls by a family of 3. The Winchester’s. The first months Grace lived with them they were decent people. Very nice and very caring, but after a few years her welcome was wearing thin. She did everything they asked and barely made mistakes, yet they still blamed her for everything. 

Now she's 18 years old and trying to get by as best she can. Among the abuse, she's just grateful she wasn't homeless or abandoned.

Grace made her way down the sidewalk, lost in thought. Like always, thinking about her life and where it would get better. She let out a depressive sigh, looking up to the sky. 

_ 'What did I do to deserve this?' _ She thought to herself. With exasperation, the girl carried on knowing she would get yelled at by the school staff for her late arrival. She knew she wouldn't make it at this rate. 

~

Across the other side of town, there stood an old run down house just outside the city limits--deep within the woods. Inside, a teenage boy was also preparing his trip to school.

“I can’t believe you’re making me go…” A voice irked in annoyance. An older gentleman stood in front of the person who spoke first, rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. Standing at the front door was a boy pulling on his converse shoes.

“It has to be done, school is no exception.” The man broke into a deep, soft tone of voice. “Education is an important asset to our development.”

The boy, whose features sported a punk style, raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “More like a waste of time to me.”

The man sighed in disappointment as he left the room, clearly finished with the argument. As for the boy, he scoffed in aggravation before running his fingers through his messy strands of hair. Turning to the front door and opening it up, he exited the house. Stepping down the short concrete stairwell to reach his parked car.

The punk hopped in and sat for a short while, looking at his reflection in the rear view mirror. His eyes piercing right back. For a moment he thought about ditching school, dissatisfied with the fact that he had to go in the first place. It wasn't like he was supposed to, but really just forced to by his eldest brother. Groaning in irritance, he eventually shoved the keys into the ignition and quickly sped off down the driveway.

Cruising down the streets of this ghost town, the boy started turning on a main street to finally see some cars pass by. Signaling that there was, in fact, life still left in Crescent Falls. Along with people occasionally walking down the sidewalk. It wasn’t until he was nearly a few blocks away from school did he see a girl who looked to be heading the same way. From behind she had long draping black hair. 

Even if he could only see behind her, he could tell she was probably pretty cute. A smirk played on his lips as an idea popped into his head. Halfway up the street there was a three way stop. With an advantage to catch up to her in time, he rounded the corner. Hastening to pull off to the side of the street and roll down his passenger side window to call out for her attention.

“Hey!” He spoke up. Her head whipped over to the abruptness, stopping in her tracks. 

“Can you tell me the way to school, I think I’m lost?” The boy asked innocently. The girl sauntered over to the passenger window and ducked her head down. Finally he could get a good look at her face. As expected, she was as cute as he'd already predicted, her bubbly ocean blue eyes made for a mesmerizing feature. Along with those small pink lips and soft rounded profile, he was sure to remember her from now on.

Putting on his natural charm, he smiled and repeated himself, “I seem to have gotten lost, I’m trying to find Crescent High?”

The girl brought a finger up to point forward in his direction. “Just down four blocks straight from this road on Mercer to the right on Hill Street and first left on Maydal. Can’t miss it.”

The black haired boy smiled in appreciation. “Thanks.”

Right when she was about to pull away from the window, he spoke up again. “Say, if you’re heading there, I’ll give you a ride so you don’t have to walk all the way?”

She looked at him hesitant before thinking about it. Unsure if she should trust the random stranger. Reluctant at first, she eventually nodded her head in agreement. Figuring the time it took to walk to school was a setback. 

Softly pulling on the door handle after he unlocked it, she swiftly hopped in. Taking a moment to put her seat belt on. Placing her bag down between her legs, the boy gave her a nod before turning back to the road. Silence was quick to befall the car after rolling up the window, the girls face turned to look out of it.

With it's awkwardness, the male teenager cleared his throat to break the silence. 

“My names Adam. I’m new to town.”

“My names Grace. Nice to meet you.” She muttered, turning her head so she’d face him. Keeping his eyes peeled to the road, Adam tried his best to look at her as much as possible. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there’s something about her that was familiar. Like he might of met her before. Of course he wasn't about to ponder too much on the subject since his attention was more focused on the road, but had to wonder.

Whatever it was, he'd rather just get to know her.

~

Grace tapped the side of her coffee cup and kept her eyes straight on the road. Not meaning to be shy or rude, but this morning's encounter with her mother put her in a depressing mood. Though this Adam boy seemed friendly and all. She really just rather get the day through with so she can go hang out somewhere away from everyone. 

_ 'Why's he being nice to me?' _ Her brain began to think, along with logical answer. _ 'Well he is new to town. He hasn't been around long enough to hate me like everyone else.' _

Maybe he's different. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get him on her side before others try to turn him against her.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Grace tried her best to socialize for a change. Something she never does with anyone unless spoken to first.

“So you said you're new here, huh?” She questioned curiously. 

She glanced over to the boy paying close attention to his features. His hair was black as midnight, a darker shade than hers and his eyes were as grey as the moon. He wore a band-tee with black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. Along with his matching black converse shoes, he looked just like a punk rockstar. His stretched ears and piercings accessorized his profile with a 'bad boy' look.

Accidently staring, Grace turned her head back to the road. A glint of pink rose from her cheeks as she realized she was checking him out. Luckily he didn’t notice or pay mind before he answered her question.

“Me and my family just moved here a week ago.”

Grace thought about another question. “Where’d you come from previously?”

Adam turned a corner on the road, glancing at her for a second. “We moved here from Willowdale.”

Grace looked at him in astonishment. “Wow, Willowdale’s a pretty popular city.”

“Yeah, a lot of celebrities live there, but we aren’t famous or anything.” The boy chuckled in amusement. Adam gave a soft smile in Grace’s direction, “What about you? You live in town here?”

Grace pursed her lips to smile back. “Yep, I lived here for a few years now. You could say I’ve been moved around a lot.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to make it to the school after a few minutes of driving. It seemed like forever to Grace’s thoughts, although it wasn’t like she wanted the conversation to end. In all honesty, she felt at ease. She couldn’t figure why, maybe it was because Adam actually seemed generally interested in her. Or maybe because he was nice enough to lend her a ride so she wouldn’t miss her first class.

Within a short distance they were in the school parking lot, pulling into an empty stall. Grabbing her bag off the floor, Grace was the first to get out. Closing the car door, she looked up to the two story building. Crescent Fall High School. A small yet sizable school for most of the teenagers in the town. 

It’s the only educational building besides the middle next door and the preschool which was just a block away from here. That’s just how small the town is.

Hesitant to walk up to the building, Grace held back to wait for Adam while he grabbed his bag from the back seat of the car. She certainly didn’t have to, but seeing since he’s new she figured she could be courteous enough to direct him once they were inside. Giving him a smile, she watched him step way from the door to close it and come to stand in front of her.

Adam gave her a confused look like he didn’t understand why she was waiting on him. In which Grace picked up on and answered, “I can show you to the front office if you need to?”

For a second she thought about her disposition. “Oh um, unless you already know where you’re going.”

Adam snickered out of amusement as she blushed a little in embarrassment. His hand plunging into his left pocket to grab out a small slip. “Well I do need to head to the office to get my schedule so, you wouldn’t mind showing the way?”

Grace’s lips curled up with a small giggle escaping her lips, “Follow me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping into the hallways of the bustling corridors, students of all kinds were flooding into school. Some were even seventh graders who roamed from the middle school building that remains attached to the high school. Of course there were also the typical groups and cliques of all grades making an effort to take up traffic space too. As for Grace, she was a senior with seemingly invisible status. 

Ever since moving to Crescent Fall, Grace hasn’t made many friends. She preferred to be alone, but only because she had little choice. Back when she first moved here three years ago, she ended up in a fight with a certain young girl who didn’t take a liking to her in the first place. Her name was June Harper. She’s credited as the ‘rich girl’ whose father owns a successful business out of state and manages 12 factories worldwide.

To say the least, she gets everything she wants, when she wants, and wins the hearts of everyone she meets. Of course, Grace was the only exception, which made the whole encounter the reason why June hated her. As petty as it was. Now all she does is bully Grace and turn everyone on her. Fortunately June is more of the verbal type anyways, so Grace doesn’t take much of the girls ruthless abuse to heart. She's more interested in getting under her skin if anything. 

Following into the school behind Grace, Adam stayed close. Earning a few stares from the students who lingered at the entrance. A few were whispering among themselves at the site of the new boy. Girls chatting out of earshot speaking about his attractive appearance. Even more so were the students making remarks to why the boy was with Grace. Surely rumors are going to flood like wildfire now, Grace thought to herself.

It wasn’t long for the pair to close the distance towards the office. Opening the heavy wood door to step in. Adam was quick to walk past her to the front desk to speak with the assistant. Sensing her job was complete, she peered over to the clock on the wall. There was only 10 minutes left till her first class began. Looking back one last time to the dark haired boy, she quietly slipped back out into the hallway to head for her locker. Not speaking a word more for feeling it wasn’t necessary.

Grace hastened her feet upstairs to grab her books. Her first class was Algebra and she intended to get there before her teacher Mr. Williams gave her a lecture on tardiness. 

Taking a seat by the front window of the classroom, Grace sat patiently at her desk. It didn’t take long for students to pour in from the back door and rowdy around their desks. Nor was it long for Mr. Williams to barg in and silence them all with his loud echoing voice.

“Good morning. Please take your seats so we can begin.”

  
  


~

  
  


Nearing towards the end of her first class, Grace began packing up her things. Stacking her homework in a neat pile inside her folder. Just as the bell rang, she prepared to head back to her lockers. Halfway there before running into a face she’s all too familiar with.

“Oh, look who I found.” A blonde haired girl spoke in a sweet yet sarcastic tone.

“Hi June.” Grace slipped out, putting in no effort to conceal her unenthused reaction. She just kept her course knowing well her pursuer’s hot on her trail. 

“Is that anyway to greet your queen.” June sneared. Following Grace with a mischievous grin playing on her face. Grace rolled her eyes and ignored the girl while she opened her locker.

June was the kind of girl who was just as typical as her appearance predicts, long platinum blonde hair that was ironed straight and big green eyes hidden behind long lashes. As well as a face plastered with makeup. Thick enough to scrape off a few inches with a knife. At least she knew how to pull off her look well, unlike most of her posse who looked like they came from the reject bin at the barbie factory. The only thing natural about her is her large breasts, by which she prides herself for like an athlete with an Olympic medal.

June also had to adorn herself with expensive jewelry and popular designer fashion. She had to go all out if she wanted to look the best. She had to ‘be’ the best. 

Grace closed her locker door after exchanging material, glancing at June. “Don’t you have anything better to do than annoy me?”

“Excuse me? I can do what I want, when I want, and with who I want.” June scoffed in slight offense. “And tormenting you is my favorite activity.”

_ ‘At least she ain’t denying it.’ _ Grace internally noted, turning away from June. 

In a flash, June swung herself in front of Grace. Pushing her harshly into the lockers to keep her from walking away. Pinning her in place. “I heard there’s a new guy in school.”

Grace squinted her eyes, glaring at the blonde before June continued.

“A few of my girls say you were with him too. Why’s that?”

June pressed a finger into the raven haired girl’s chest. “Did you think you could get to him before me. That you’d have a chance?”

Grace tried to speak up and defend herself, but her attacker denied that willpower with a clasped hand over her mouth. “Or did you think he was a friend you can make before we met.”

“Whatever the case is? He’s mine. I’m the one in charge here so I call the shots.” June pulled her hand away, checking up and down the hallway to make sure onlookers weren’t drawn to the aggressive display. 

Grace did little to fight back, sometimes paying no mind to being physically pushed around. It wasn’t like many people would intervene anyways. June had this school under her control. Even the faculty finds her being just the perfect student. Only because they’re intimidated by her family's wealth. Yes, she was the Queen of Crescent High. An angel by the local community influence's. How she puts up that facade and gets away with it, only God knows.

Grace let a sigh pass her lips, “Is that all you came here to talk about? To tell me to stay away? The only reason I was with him was because he gave me a ride here. ‘He’ came to me.”

June’s face lit a shade of red, a fuming look crossing her features. “You did what now?!”

Just as she was about to unleash the almighty hell in her eyes, the bell for second period had sounded. Grace almost had to praise the Lord for it. June looked at the time on the wall just down the corridor, her eyes flashing back to Grace for a moment before pulling away. By this point most of the students and teachers were in there respective rooms. Only June and Grace were the two who stuck out standing by the lockers.

Saved by the bell as some say. Grace was relieved as she stood up straight, keeping an eye on June as her face twisted in disgust. As much as this moment was a perfect opportunity to deal some unseen evil, June had a reputation to uphold. It would be unlike her to be tardy.

Not once turning her back from June, Grace stood at her locker watching as her enemy took off down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, she finally let her guard down. 

_ ‘I swear, one of these days someone’s going to expose her for the rotten little demon she is.’ _ She thought while she turned to walk away. Finally having her freedom to head for her next lesson.

~

It was close to the end of class when Adam realized he’d dozed off during his History lesson.  _ ‘Man, is this school boring.’ _ He thought sarcastically. Listening to the teacher point out dull and pointless lectures. He could care less about what the subject was about, it’s called history for a reason. It’s in the past, so why bring it up? 

Unfortunately, being here to learn how the world works is futile to him. The only point of him going was to find someone. His goal was to search this new town for a person, but not just anyone. His family specifically moved here because they may have found hints their sibling was close. A sister. Long lost and taken from them when she was merely an infant.

Adam and his family have been searching across the world for her. Putting in all their effort to find their kin. It’s been almost two decades since the search and they haven’t given up yet. Not when she could just be in plain sight. The only issue that stands are her identity and appearance. 

Of course Adam can only assume she would boast similar qualities to him. Or else if under a form of protection she could look entirely different and with a far off name to go with it. All that can be done is to ask around and involve himself with as many people he can. With his good looks and devilish charms, it won’t be so hard for him to win people over. He’s got a mysterious quality to him that makes him irresistible to many, especially women.

Adam let his thoughts drift as he almost missed the bell to signal class was over. Whipping his head up to see his fellow students walking out of the room. Pushing away from his desk, he took to his feet and grabbed his books. Thankful that it was lunchtime so he could eat as his stomach growled at the thought of food.

Marching out to head for the lunchroom, his thoughts started to fall back to his introduction with the girl he met this morning. Remembering he’d have to thank her for helping find the offices. All though it wouldn’t of been hard for him to find anyways. He still appreciated her gesture nonetheless. As well as meeting the girl in all her beauty, he also wanted to get to know her better.

_ ‘Could she be my sister? She has very similar looks.’ _ He murmured in silence.  _ ‘But would she really stand out like that if she was?’ _

Adam roamed down the hallway, brainstorming ideas when out of the corner he caught a glimpse of someone with blonde hair approach. Turning his attention up, a group of girls came forward. One girl in particular with dazzling green eyes, bore right into his grey ones. Checking her out discreetly as he watched the glamorous girl and her group click their heels in his direction. With a twitch in her lips, she pulled them into a sweet and innocent smile. 

Pearly white teeth shone through glossed lips as the girl stopped in front of him. “Oh my goodness, hello! You must be Adam, correct? My names June Harper. It’s so nice to meet you!”

Pausing to look at each and every girl that hung at her side, Adam smiled. “Nice to meet you and your friends too.”

To say the least, Adam could tell she was trying to sweeten herself up with honeyed words. Even when it was obviously faked, he couldn’t help but hold back an internal cringe. Regardless, he took the bait and put his own sugar coated words into action. “I never would have expected to see such gorgeous women in any old rundown town such as this. Especially here at school.”

The girls giggled, clearly enjoying the attention and compliments. June flicked a few strands of hair back behind her ear. “Well, unlike many of my friends, I’m instagram famous. So I’m no run-of-the-mill.”

Adam made a mental note of her behavior and figured the moment he saw her, she would be the uptight type.  _ ‘She’s probably a real bitch underneath the pretty look, but not the kind to actually show it in front of guys like me. I’ve had run-ins with those types plenty of times.’ _

In any case, he quickly brushed off his thoughts and replied. “Wow, that’s pretty interesting.”

June cocked her head to the side and let out a half hearted chuckle, “Yep, being popular can sometimes be difficult. I’m sure you know how that is?”

Adam let out a soft chuckle. “Not really, I prefer to be alone.”

June cooed in a playful tone. “Ooh, so your the dark and mysterious type.”

“I guess, if you want to put it that way.” Adam spoke, reaching a hand to scratch the back of his head.

Maybe she figured he was the kind of person that liked snobby girls. Whatever the reason, he was getting quite bored of the conversation already. Several minutes of their lunch period went by since their introductions. Luckily June said something first. “So I bet your heading to lunch. You want to come sit with us?”

Adam showed a smile of agreement before nodding. It wasn’t long before June gleamed with joy and ushered him to follow her. Along with her friends walking behind her in tow. June wanted her time with Adam to go smoothly. As much as she does love mixing work with pleasure. She has many different intentions for this raven haired boy and not just for shacking up with. A plan was in the making, a ruthless, vicious one that involved a certain blue eyed girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the sidewalk listening to her music, Grace was making her way to the park. Her imagination running wild as the songs she played carried her mind away from the world. This was her favorite part of the day. A moment she shared with herself, alone.

Grace took in a deep breath, letting the spring air fill her lungs. Her muscles relax between every exhale. She watched as cars passed by, occasionally seeing the school busses dropping off kids. Strolling along, she began to think back to the moments with Adam. Smiling as she wondered if she could consider themselves more than just acquaintances. 

Nearing towards the park just a few feet away, Grace let a few pervasive thoughts drift before she forced them aside to peer at a sign. Sunset County Park. A tranquil preserve with many areas of exploration as well as a lake in the center of it’s sanctuary. Though many don’t seem to come here too often with reality making life too busy for the majority of the towns populace. Fortunately, it’s still well kept and managed by the state.

Coming up to the entrance, Grace briefly glanced around her environment before walking in. Soon shaded by the heavily dense trees. She made her way down a stone path, just to the side of the road that led in from the street. Her feet sometimes kicking small rocks and acorns along the way. It wasn’t long before she made it to the large open space that was the main section of the park.

Grace stopped to take in the beautiful view of untouched nature. The sunshine beaming down on the greenery. It was breathtaking to Grace’s opinion. Peaceful. The only thing that helped Grace forget about the world around her and reinvigorate her soul.

She smiled in satisfaction as she thought of where to go first before deciding on taking a walk to the gazebo down through a passage beyond the open space. Letting out a deep breath as she returned to walking again. Taking in the sight seeing as well. She felt honored that she was one of many who had the time to enjoy it and all it’s splendorous features. Often wishing it would never end.

Grace trailed slowly through the wooded path, taking her time as she didn’t have to worry about being home right away. You could say her parents weren’t exactly thrilled to have her home. Often telling her to stay out as much as possible so they wouldn’t have to see their step-daughter. They were cruel and never truly happy with her. She was like the Cinderella of her time. 

They devalued her, only allowing certain limits of care like feeding, clothing, and housing her. Her family only did the bare minimum, not a shred of concern for her psychological state. Her parents were only responsible for her physical health and keeping her alive, not her emotions. And to be fair, it could be much worse. 

Life has taught her to be open minded, but vigilant. She’s seen first hand how hatred fuels people into wrong doings. How desperation and recklessness lead people into self destruction. Grace was ever so observant to people like that. Becoming more perceptive everyday.

All Grace wanted was a chance to feel like she belongs. Knowing she’s not like most others. Grace may not know why, but she feels there’s something special about her. She doesn’t see the world the same way, sensing a detachment from it. Mentally and emotionally. That’s why she chooses to be alone, feeling like there will never be anyone out there like her.

Up towards a staircase, Grace reached the top. Standing in front of the tall wooden gazebo. It stood over the edge of a tall rocky hill, giving an incredible view of the lake just below. Grace took a moment to catch her breath. The climb was quite the workout, being so steep as it is.

Grace pulled her lips up into a smile as she walked up to the large structure and examined the environment. There were a lot of cobwebs on the ceiling, but she wasn’t worried any of them were inhabiting spiders. And the wood foundation was covered in dry mud and footprints, signifying the previous visitors must have taken shelter here from the rain. Overall the place was dated and worn, but it still stands. There’s no reason why anyone couldn’t hang out in it, Grace commented.

Clearing off a bench full of leaves, Grace sat down facing the hills edge. Peering down at the lake as she took a minute to pull her earphones out and turn her music off. She wanted to take it all in. The sights, sounds, and smells. A grin on her face showing how much she enjoyed it.

For a good 20 minutes, she sat in silence. Keeping her mind blank and ears open to the surrounding noises. Suddenly, she heard footsteps trudging the grass. The sound coming from behind her. Slowly turning her head and body, Grace checked to see what was coming. Stepping up from across her was a boy.

“Oh, hello.” He spoke. 

The boy sported platinum blonde hair styled into a short tousled mohawk with golden amber eyes. He wore a loose fitted white shirt and khaki shorts, pulling off a casual appearance. Grace blinked a few times before responding. “Hello.”

Grace turned her gaze back to the lake. Disregarding him at first to admire the way the sun shimmers off the lake’s surface.

“You mind if I join you?” The boy asked, sitting down near the end of the bench Grace was sitting at. He too came to admire the beauty of the hill top. Watching the wind blow leaves off the trees above their heads.

Grace shook her head, feeling content as she sensed no ill intentions from him. “Go ahead.”

As silence took over, Grace went back to absorbing the nature surrounding her. Slightly ignoring his presence.

“The view’s amazing up here.” He socialized.

Grace nodded her head simply, paying more attention to the birds chirping and the insects buzzing loudly. 

“You come here often?” The boy asked, looking over to Grace.

“Yeah. I like coming here to relax.” Grace turned to look at him to see his eyes gleaming with interest. His smile unwavering as he breaks away to look out into the distance. “I just found out about this place a few days ago.”

Grace cocked her head in curiousness. “First time visiting?”

“Yep, I just moved here last week with my family.” He replied.

Grace perked her head up, bringing her full attention to him. “Really. Do you happen to know someone named Adam?”

The boy glanced at her in surprise. His amber eyes fixed on her blue ones. “Yes, he’s my older brother. You two know each other?”

“He goes to my school. He gave me a ride this morning after stopping me for directions.” Grace explained.

The boy chuckled as he seemed to be amused with something. “Sounds like something he’d do. I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble.”

“No, not at all.” Grace snickered.

“That’s good to hear.” He finished. Soon the boy stood to his feet to walk over to the railing a few meters below the edge of the cliff. Grace watched him as she found herself getting up to follow. Standing by the railing, she leaned her arms over the metal. Glancing to him, who stood just a foot beside her. “My name's Grace, by the way.”

The boy looked back to her as a gleaming smile appeared on his face. “Nice to meet you Grace. My name’s Isa.”

“Well Isa, welcome to Crescent Fall.” Grace introduced with a gentle smile. Isa let out a soft chuckle. 

“Thanks.”

~

For a while, they stayed down by the rail on the edge of the cliff. Silently watching the sun drop in the sky. The sunset due to arrive as nightfall shrouds the atmosphere with stars. Grace brought out a sigh of disappointment as it meant she’d have to head home shortly after.

She hated the thought of returning home, sometimes wishing she could stay somewhere else for a change. If she had friends she wouldn’t second guess about staying the night with them. Wishing she had the option to outright live with them instead. Or maybe finding a place to stay out here in the park. It’s not unheard of to find the homeless tenting out under bridges and stone archways. 

But Grace isn’t desperate or crazy enough to do something as thought provoking. Imagining all the bugs and critters there were, making her shudder as she wasn’t fond of some. Though she’s sure her parents would approve. No matter the idea, she wasn’t ready to be out on her own. Content with the lifestyle she’s got right now, even when it wasn’t the greatest.

Breaking away from the lovely scenery, Grace was compelled to look back at Isa. Wondering if he was enjoying the sight. As she was doing so, she found that he was staring at her. Bringing her awareness to him right away.

“You know, you remind me of someone I know.” He confronted abruptly, leaning his arm on the metal railing and turning to face her. Grace furrowed her brows.

“Like who?”

Isa stayed silent, ignoring her question as he took time to answer. He seemed to be thinking about what to say. Searching her eyes for a moment, he quickly turned his gaze to the ground before he cleared his throat to finally answer. “Nevermind. Don’t worry about it.”

Distancing himself, Grace became confused. She kind of wanted to question his ominous accusation, thinking of what it was supposed to mean. Though she felt like it wouldn’t be friendly of her to pry him for the answer. So she disregarded it, supposing it wasn’t important anyway. “Oh, ok.”

Isa gave her a half hearted smile as he seemed to be relieved. Seeing he couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking. But soon his expression showed worry. Grace watching him retract his friendly smile into a frown and averting his eyes. He looked to be bothered by something.

“Are you ok?” Grace questioned. 

Isa brought a hand to run through his blonde locks. Attempting to play off his visible disturbance. “I'll be fine.”

Clearly he was not, his voice coming out shaky as he brought his gaze back to Grace. Only for her to notice they were watering. His golden eyes glimmering in the light. Grace was starting to worry as he looked to be in distress. His face flushed with emotions. ‘Is he hurt?’ Grace thought.

She wanted to console him, sympathizing with his anguished expression. 'I hope I didn't remind him of someone he cared about.' She speculated. Hoping she didn’t bring up bad memories. But before she could reach out and say something, he swiftly brought her into a hug. Catching Grace completely off guard.

Frozen in place, she tensed up on contact. Her body stiffening in shock. Isa held onto her tightly, having no intentions of letting go. Eventually leading Grace to calm herself down so she could return the physical affection. Making Isa squeeze her in response before burying his head in her black mane. 

'What is even happening right now?!' Grace internally screamed. She wasn’t as frightened as she thought she would be. She hasn’t been hugged like this in a long time. And truthfully she didn’t mind it that badly. It’s not like she was in peril or he was hurting her. All he did was pull her into a warm embrace. 

It was loving to her understanding and, to her admittance, it felt nice. Realizing she kind of liked it, even when it was random and awkward. Closing her eyes to accept his act of affection. She missed the sensation of a hug, the feeling of being loved. Sinking her head into his chest and undoubtedly giving in.

“I missed you.” Isa whispered into her ear. 

“Lilith.”

Grace immediately shot her eyes open and forced herself out of his arms. “Lilith?!”

‘Why does that name sound familiar.’ She speculated. The name sounded awfully recognizable. Causing Grace to stop and ponder on it. While she was doing so, Isa backed away from her. Putting distance between them as he cursed under his breath. 

“Shit.” He swore at himself. “I said too much.”

Grace brought her recognition back to him once she realized he was talking. “What are you talking about?”

Isa glanced back at her, taking a moment to stare deeply into her eyes. “I have to go.”

Just as Grace was going to protest at his disposition, Isa turned to head back up to the gazebo. She tried to follow him, but a rapid sense of weakness took over as she fell to her hands and knees. ‘What’s...happening...’ She panicked. Dizziness flooding her head, Grace's body gave way to the earth beneath; no longer capable of holding her weight. Her chest felt heavy and her heart began to pound. A flash of Isa’s face turned to look back at her, a glimpse of fear in his eyes as he watched Grace in her helpless state. 

The last thing she saw as her eyelids fought to stay open was Isa mouthing something to her. 

I’m sorry.


End file.
